This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Terminal position assurances are generally classified as one of two types—a primary lock reinforcement (“PLR”), or an independent secondary lock (“ISL”), both with their advantages and disadvantages. A PLR reinforces a primary locking mechanism, but should the primary locking mechanism fail, the PLR does not provide a redundant lock to keep the terminal in the housing. Thus a PLR does not increase terminal to connector retention. An ISL provides an additional securing function independent of the primary locking mechanism, but an ISL does not back up the primary locking mechanism and can have problems detecting partially seated terminals when the terminal is near its lockup position. Including a PLR and a separate ISL can increase the size, weight, complexity, and cost of the connector assembly.